Silence
by Nombre de Boligrapho
Summary: Ed had lost all hope. Envy seems to have gained it. EnvyxEd...?
1. Hopeless

Silence

-----

An angst story.. Wow, my first too.

The ----- are like flashback timeline things. Boy, I'm original. XD

There's a voting thing at the end of the chapter, so vote in your review. I don't think this'll turn out into a full fledged story unless someone helps me come up with a plot or something.

And: This is total AU. Ed never went to Germany. Roy defeated Pride, but kept his eye. (I like him with two eyes, okay? He's creepy with the patch thing.. O.o) Dante is still alive, but Rose got away. Dante is currently looking for a new Pride, and dunn dunn dunn.. Guess who it is?

--------

It had been a while.

Too long.

But the feeling stayed no matter what..

The growing hole inside of him.

Tearing away at his heart, piece by piece.

Ed put his head on his head on his arms, sitting inside a chair. The dorm he currently stayed in was empty. He regretted so many things lately, that his mind had completely enveloped into things that he could've changed.

They were fixing themselves in his brain, much like a writer goes over their work to correct something.

But every time the ending was the same..

Al died. He died for Ed. He couldn't take it anymore..

Instead of his friends looking at him like he was an adult, they now treated him like a child. Their eyes were filled with pity, and the words they spoke were always the same.

"It wasn't your fault Ed."

But it _was._

_-------_

Al had revived Ed when Envy killed him. The philosopher's stone was supposed to be an equivalent for any alchemic procedure.

Reviving Ed was what he wanted most. Alphonse was too selfless.. Only thinking of others when he should've just saved himself.

-------

Ed walked down a street in central, he was oddly pale. It didn't match his once kind and inviting personality.

In fact, he hadn't left his dorm to do anything in a long time. He sighed, pulling his red cloak over his blond locks as rain began pouring down.

He should've just stayed home…

-----

Roy had been promoted to fuehrer.

Ed couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a mission, surprisingly. Roy was different, too. He was.. Kinder.

The last time Ed had entered his office, he had almost _prayed _Roy would call him short.. Just, something to snap him out of his depression.

Roy had merely looked past the large stack of papers that required his signature, and again, the pity looks.

Ed was beginning to hate them.

"Ed.. I don't think your ready to go on this mission. Get some rest, alright?"

It was so.. Out of character of him, Ed had almost gotten ready to scream that aliens had abducted the true Roy Mustang.

But this is angst, so he didn't. (Hah..)

So Ed had left, and for the past few weeks, he'd just sat in his dorm, staring at the ceiling.

He didn't care about eating, so Riza regularly brought food to him.

Although, he had to admit, she was a good cook, he couldn't bring himself to eat.

------

The rain poured down harder now, and the wind was nearly knocking him over with all the weight he'd lost.

He turned down an alley to get out of the rain, hoping it was a shortcut.

Once again, he'd wished he'd just stayed home.

"Full Metal..?" A voice that could neither be recognized as male or female spoke loudly, as if testing the words for the first time.

Ed turned slowly, gold meeting purple orbs.

Envy sneered at Ed, walking closer. "How lucky could I get today? I was just coming to look for you."

Ed stood there, his eyes hollow. He was almost happy to see Envy. He was the only one who hadn't looked at him with pity..

As quick as a cat, Envy lunged at the smaller boy, driving his knee into Ed's stomach.

Ed coughed a small bit of blood, falling to the ground. For a second, he could almost see his life flashing before his eyes. Alphonse.. He thought, as Envy neared him.

"Get up runt." He growled.

Ed laid on the ground, unmoving. He wanted to die.. More than anything at the moment.

A kick hit him hard in the chest this time, signaling Envy was losing his patience.

"Fight back, at least make this fun." Envy grinned.

Ed said nothing, now laying on his side, away from Envy. He coughed again, rain water going into his mouth.

He was now soaked, and shivered a small bit.

He heard Envy tapping his foot on the ground. This time, the kick connected into his back, sending him rolling across the cement like a soccer ball.

He heard footsteps nearing him, the rain water splashing around like rabbits jumping from tall grass.

"Get up." Envy repeated, madder than ever. He picked Ed up, slamming him into the brick wall which stood beside the alley. Ed gasped out in pain this time, but made no move.

Envy tossed him like a rag doll this time into some trashcans. Ed cut his hands in some glass, but once again, made no move.

He was so tired.. He just wanted to sleep.

Envy walked over once again, grabbing Ed's hand. "Chibi, your making this boring for me." He said with a dull tone.

Ed closed his eyes, darkness sweeping over him.

Envy picked him up by the collar of his red trench coat, eyes narrowing. He shook Ed a small bit, then glared.

"Al…" Ed murmured barely above a whisper.

Envy stared blankly. Oh. That's right. The tin can Elric.

He was dead though.. Why was Ed calling for the help of a dead person. Envy laid Ed back on the ground, putting his foot over Ed's skull.

With a simple push of his foot, he could crush the boy's head, the shards of bone ripping through his brain.

He lowered his foot further, now on Ed's ear.

Why all of a sudden… Did he feel so..

Guilty?

---------

Okay, the vote thing:

Envy kills Ed (Ed becomes Pride)

Or

Envy keeps Ed alive.. Stuff happens.. Etc.

Vote please. It'll help. Otherwise, this'll get deleted by me and I'll get bored.


	2. Captive

Silence

----- Are flashbacks.. Don't get confused..

Wow.. Thanks for so many reviews! I got about.. Ten? Thank you guys so much!

Um, and.. I found the anonymous review thing was disabled, so I enabled it. Now you can leave anonymous reviews.. If you want, I mean.. Uhm..

So sorry for not updating in about two/three days.. Whatever number it is, but I've been busy, and had a bit of writer's block.

I'm not sure where this story will go, but.. I'm trying.. Suggestions are still needed, and a plot as well, so..

Maybe leave suggestions in a review?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

----

Ed opened his eyes to find he was in a small, wooden room. He blinked, rolling over onto his stomach, and slightly wincing in pain.

He was on the floor, and inside it was empty. He blinked his golden eyes again, dizzy. Where was he..?

----

Envy had held the chibi alchemist's life in the palm of his hand. Thunder boomed in the sky, as if to ask him why he didn't end Ed's life right then and there.

And he couldn't come up with an answer.

Sighing, he picked Ed up, staring blankly at him. Why didn't he just kill him and get it over with? He could hand him over to Dante, as simple as that.

But.. He grinned. It seemed at the moment Ed wanted nothing more than to die. Envy's grin became more sadistic.

Why not torture the pint sized alchemist by keeping him alive longer?

Perfect. He could see it in his head. He could go over every detail of the alchemist's mistakes, and shove them in his face.

Then he'd kill him, slowly and painfully, perhaps leaving him to bleed to death..

But where would this take place? He though, bringing his left hand to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully.

Ah.. An idea popped into his head.

His old home.. It could work. He never went there, anyway, so Dante wouldn't come looking for him.

Lightening struck through the sky as more rain fell down, as if to make the mood more perfect.

He lifted Ed closer to him, and began walking out of the alley. He was caught off guard all of a sudden as an arm snaked its' way across his neck, and the chibi nuzzled his face into Envy's chest.

Envy stopped, stunned. He was ready to drop the alchemist right there, but then Ed mumbled, "Alphonse.."

Staring blankly at the blond haired boy, he cocked a brow. Just what kind of relationship did the two brothers have, anyway? He loosened his grip on the alchemist, and he only clung tighter, now whispering about his mom.

Envy was angered by this comment.

He was DEFINETLY not the shrimp's mom.

Rolling his eyes, he continued down the alley, mumbling about how he was going to get Ed back, one way or another.

----

Ed's hollow eyes now stared at the ceiling, his clothes were still wet. He shivered, shifting his gaze out the window. It was sunny, and bird's songs could be heard from the outdoors.

He slowly got up, his back sending waves of pain through him, but he ignored it.

He began walking toward the only door of the room, and stood by it for a few seconds, his hand resting near the knob.

He figured it wasn't rigged but… He began wondering who was on the outside.

Could someone have found him out there? Why hadn't.. Why hadn't Envy finished him off?

There was no movement outside of the door, so he pushed all thoughts aside out of his mind, and opened it.

The door opened with a groan, telling him it hadn't been used in quite some time. He stepped out silently, looking around.

He was upstairs in a long hallway. No noise was coming from any of the rooms, so he figured he was the only one here. Well.. Up here, anyway.

Ed moved over to the stairs, sliding his hand along the railing. Dust flew up around where his hand was, then glided back down to various places.

He now was downstairs, and everything was seemingly normal here, too. No one seemed to be around, but he could sense someone had been here not to long ago.

The blond walked into where he thought the kitchen was, finding no one was there. Perhaps the people had left to get food or something..? He wondered how whoever his savior was found him, living out in some type of cabin, probably far from Central.

Ed finally decided he wanted to get back to his dorm, he would perhaps mail these people back some money to show his gratitude.

He walked back to the front, leaving out the door. The wooden cabin was surrounded by various types of trees, flowers, and vines covered the most of it.

He reached out all of a sudden, curious. Dark purple roses covered the vines, each smelling oddly of lavender. He picked one off, staring at it.

Ed had spaced out at that point, not noticing Envy, who'd just walked up the dirt path to the home.

He gritted his teeth. "I thought for sure the runt would be out for a couple more hours.." He mumbled. He scratched his head, making a mental note to remember to keep the door locked.

Envy began walking toward the chibi, ready to pummel him into submission, to blow off some steam.

Dante had been in a bad mood, something about how she needed a new body, and she couldn't find a suitable one.. The usual crap he put up with everyday, actually.

He stopped right behind Ed, who had spaced out, obviously.

"Chibi." He growled, grabbing him by his braided hair. He forced Ed to look at him, glaring venomously.

Ed blinked for a second, his eyes going back into focus.

"What's with you?" Envy hissed, shoving Ed onto the ground.

Ed said nothing, and put the flower down next to the vine. "Envy.." He said simply, staring up at him.

Envy looked down, getting annoyed. "Yes?" He spat.

"Why.. Did you help me?" Ed asked, His eyes unblinking.

Envy turned his head.

"You should've killed me while you had the chance," Ed said through clenched teeth.

Envy looked back at him, sneering. "Listen, chibi. I'm going to kill you, but.." He stopped as Ed stood up slowly, glaring up at him.

"Then do it already… I'm.." He started, then Envy grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him into the cabin's out wall, and narrowed his eyes. "You're not in any position to command me around, shrimp."

Ed held his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. His abused back now throbbed, sending pains through his system. Envy wasn't going to treat him like this, no one was. He was sick of it.

He kicked out as Envy, who dodged it barely.

Envy laughed, dropping Ed onto the ground. "Boo hoo… Still missing your dead brother? Is that why you want to die so easily?"

Ed snapped right then. "Shut up!" He screamed, tackling Envy to the ground and trying to strangle him.

Envy's eyes widened in shock for a few minutes, then he shoved Ed off of him, rolling over and slamming him onto the ground.

"And to think, it's your own fault your brother's dead, isn't it?" Envy sneered. "It's almost as if you're his killer."

Ed lunged at Envy again, knocking him back over. "Shut up! I hadn't meant to!" He screamed, punching Envy a couple of times before falling over from exhaustion.

His back had pains that shot up every few seconds, and he groaned. It wasn't his fault..

"Just accept it." Envy laughed, standing up. "If you hadn't of been so careless when fighting, poor Alphonse would still be here, wouldn't he?"

Ed's eyes suddenly burned, and he could feel tears brimming his eyes. He tried to keep from showing weakness to that horrible monster, but.. He choked back a loud sob, and rolled onto his stomach.

Envy's grin suddenly died to a grim looking frown. Regret washed through him, and he suddenly felt bad.. But why? He was finally getting back at the.. 'Perfect son' of Hohenhiem's, but..

He rubbed his head. What was wrong with him? Did it have something to do with Ed clinging to him in the alley, for once feeling safe..?

He walked over to Ed, who was now muffling his sobs in an attempt to be tough, but it wasn't working so well.

"Chibi.." Envy said in a voice so soft he didn't know he'd even said it.

Ed stopped crying, but he shivered a couple of times.

"Um.." Envy said, grabbing Ed by his arm and lifting him into a sitting position.

He couldn't really take what he'd said back, could he?

"Come back inside." Envy said finally, tugging on Ed's arm.

Ed's pulled away for a second, but Envy's grip turned firm. He sighed, finally giving in. He stood up, following Envy into the house. Envy pulled Ed upstairs into a different room, one with a bed.

"Sleep there." He said in monotone, and he shoved Ed into the room, shutting the door.

Ed stood, speechless. Then turned to face the door. He turned the doorknob, but found it locked.

"Envy…?" He questioned, looking at the door, wide-eyed.

What was going on…?

-------


	3. Soup

Silence

----

Haaa… So many reviews, I just couldn't help myself.. I WANTED TO UPDATE! Thanks for the ideas and stuff, reviewers! Reviews and ideas are still wanted.. As I have no plot idea for this entire thing as of yet..

A BIG thanks to Light-Hideko for the chapter idea.. PHWEEE! X3 I hope it turns out good so everybody likes this chapter..

If not.. There's a delete button. (XD)

To all people for voted for Ed becoming Pride:

I'm sorry! But Ed staying alive happened to be the biggest vote.. Don't flame meee…. Please.. TT-TT

-------------

Ed awoke, dizzily. He hadn't remembered falling asleep.

He sat up out of the bed, his head swimming. What the heck had happened? Ed stared at his hands for a minute, trying to decide what to do.

His normal hands.. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, the one he'd regained, and sighed.

"Al.." He murmured for a second, looking at the ceiling.

"Chibi!" A voice rang from downstairs, making Ed flop over out of surprise. Envy?

"Oh yeah…" He heard, then Ed could hear footsteps running up the stairs. In a few seconds, they were in front of the door, Envy's shadow creeping through the room.

Ed shivered for a second. He just couldn't get used to Envy being around so close.. It, scared him, to say the least.

The door clicked, then was slammed open. "Sleep well?" Envy asked nonchalantly, his usual smirk plastered on his face.

Ed found himself blushing.. Wait? What! He turned his head away, coughing for a second.

"You alright there? Got a cold or something?" Envy asked, walking over to Ed and placing his hand on Ed's forehead.

"What's with you!" Ed yelled, jumping back.

"First your all to intent on killing me, and now…" Ed didn't finish, because Envy had grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I got some food.. Boy, do you sleep late." Envy said, rolling his eyes.

Ed pulled away, but Envy's inhuman grip wouldn't let go, as he dragged Ed down the stairs, and soon, Ed found himself in front of a bowl of soup.

Envy sat down at the table across from Ed, resting his head on his hands.

"What..?" Ed asked, staring at the soup as if it would eat him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Ed yelled, jumping from the chair.

Envy's grin only grew wider.

"First, your all happy about killing me, and now.. YOUR ACTING LIKE MY MOM!"

Envy laughed, shaking his head. "Chibi, chibi, chibi…" He taunted, and Ed glared.

"You'll die if you don't eat, right? That's what humans do.. Eat, sleep.. Whatever. I eat some times." Envy stated, crossing his legs, now leaning on the table.

Ed figured he had two options right then.. 1- Run like hell, and hope Envy didn't catch him, or 2- Stay and figure out what Envy was trying to get him to do.

Finally, he inched over to the chair slowly, sitting back down. Again, he looked at the soup. It was red…

"Is this.. Human blood?" Ed asked, his face paling.

"Uh.." Envy said, caught off guard by the question. "It's tomato.."

Ed stared at it once again, trying to figure it out.

"Your trying to poison me.." Ed said, pushing the bowl of soup away. He grinned. He'd figured it out.

"Nope." Envy said, now picking at his fingernails.

"Augh!" Ed yelled, sliding the spoon on the table over to Envy, crossing his arms.

Envy stared at Ed, confused.

"Eat some." Ed said simply, pushing the bowl to the middle of the table.

"I'm not hungry." Envy countered, pushing the bowl back to Ed.

"I'm not either." Ed hissed. His stomach failed him right then, making a loud growl. Ed blushed.

"Not hungry, huh?" Envy sneered.

Ed looked away. "Shut up."

"Hmmm…" Envy thought for a second, bringing Ed's attention to him. "So your saying, if I eat some, you will too?"

"Uhm…" Ed blinked, trying to figure out what the homunculus was getting at. "I suppose…"

"But the order doesn't matter?" Envy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No.. Wait!" Ed yelled, but it was too late. Quick as lightening, Envy was across the table, and he pinned Ed down with his legs. "Open wide, chibi." He grinned, spooning some of the 'tomato' soup in the spoon.

Ed leaned as far as possible from the soup, turning his head. "No!" He shouted.

Envy sighed. "You won't at least try it?"

"I told you, it's Mmmf--" Ed tried to finish, but he now had the horrible taste of..

Actually, it wasn't that bad.

He swallowed the soup, then stared at Envy. "You.."

Envy looked at him, cocking a brow.

Ed wanted to shout, "BASTARD!" But it wasn't poisoned or anything, at least.. As far as he could tell.

So he left his mouth open, shocked that it hadn't been poisoned. Envy smirked, putting another spoonful of the soup into Ed's mouth.

Ed swallowed again, then pulled away from Envy. "I'm not a kid!" He yelled, shoving Envy's hands away.

"I can feed myself!"

Envy moved away, smirking. "Could've fooled me.. I mean, your so short.."

Ed snapped. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

Envy's smirk faded into a soft, smile.

Ed picked up the spoon, pointing it at Envy. "What are you smiling about…? SO YOU DID POISON THIS! YOU ADMIT IT!" Ed screamed, scooting back as if the soup was some kind of demon.

Envy shook his head, and Ed finally stopped ranting about the 'Evil Soup', waiting on Envy's answer.

"Your acting the same." Envy stated simply, then walked back to his own chair, across from Ed.

Ed blinked. Wait.. He was right.. He was acting like he used to.. He looked up at Envy, who was once again, picking at his fingernails.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out..

Ed sipped some more of the soup, contentedly staring at Envy.

"Envy.. Um.." He said, feeling his face becoming warm. Envy looked up at him, for once his sadistic grin not on his face.

"Hmm..?" He asked, then grinned.

I spoke too soon.

"You want me to feed you more, chibi?" Envy asked, laughing.

"No! I wanted to say.. Umm.." Ed started, looking away.

Envy looked over at Ed, waiting on him to continue his sentence.

"The soup.." Ed said quickly. "It's good.." Ed ate some more, then Envy looked at him dully.

"You know Ed, I had just been kidding." Envy said.

Ed looked over at him, confused.

"It is poisoned."

"I KNEW IT!" Ed yelped, jumping up from the table.

Envy laughed for a few minutes at the chibi, who was clutching his throat dramatically.

"No, it's not. I'm just kidding."

"BASTARD!"

"Mee…?" Envy pointed to himself, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes! YOU!"

"Eat your soup."

"NEVER!"

-------

I liked this chapter.. Makes me feel all fuzzy.. Tee-Hee. It's going to be a bit more angsty, but.. For now, I wanted to take a break from it, and make a sort of funny moment between Envy and Ed. (You know you thinks it's cute.. X3)


	4. Thunderstorms

Silence

---

It seems I've lost quite a bunch of reviewers because Ed staying alive won..

Aww.. Oh well.. Thank you to the guys who've kept reviewing, and stayed liking the story! You're the reason it'll probably keep being written until finished.. I hope.. -Crosses fingers-

School's so close lately, and I'm pretty freaked out about it, you know? But, Ah well.. I'll live. (I hope..)

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA.. But if I did.. Envy wouldn't have died. (T.T)

---

After the odd 'Meal' the rest of the day had progressed slowly. Envy had ended up leaving, something about an errand for Dante. He had locked Ed in the cabin, so he'd been stuck here for the entire day.

He was beginning to hate being a captive here..

Later in the day, it had begun raining.

---

Ed stared at the ceiling, thunder booming. He turned on his side, thinking. Why was Envy acting this way? It was only.. What, two days ago? That Envy tried to kill him..

Then he threatened Ed.. Wait?

His eyes widened in realization. Envy was possibly trying to trick him, or.. Trade him to Dante?

But.. It wasn't making any sense.. Why had he been acting so kind? Well, none of it made any sense. He bit his lip thinking.

Maybe Envy just wanted to finally become allies..

Mentally slapping his forehead, he rolled onto his back. Of course not! That was just stupid! Envy had always hated Ed, and he'd hated him back, that was the way things were!

But..

He blinked, rolling in the bed again. He just couldn't get comfortable, knowing Envy could be plotting his demise at this very moment..

He finally just rolled out of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He yawned for a moment, bored.

There wasn't much to do around here..

Thunder boomed a second time, shaking the cabin. Ed jumped, clinging to the bed for a second. He moved away from the bed a second later, sighing.

He sat on the floor now, a gloomy look covering his face. "Al.." He mumbled. "You always hated thunder storms.." He finished, looking across the room at the door.

It was slightly ajar, lightening sometimes snaking it's way through the room.

Thunder roared in the sky once again, and Ed clung to the bed. "Okay.. Maybe it was me who was afraid.." Ed mumbled, blushing.

He moved back onto the bed, looking out the window in the room. Rain pelted it, and he noticed some was dripping along the window sill.

This place was really old.

Getting lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't heard the front door open.

Envy walked in, dripping from head to toe with water. His palm-tree like hair clung to his back and face, and a sour expression played on his lips.

Stupid Dante, being all bitchy again. Was that all she ever did? Gripe and moan about useless things. He walked into the kitchen, remembering Ed.

How many times did humans eat..? He thought for a second, pulling stands of hair out of his face that had fallen down in his eyes.

Shrugging, he walked over to the stairs. "Chibi?" He called out.

Ed blinked, out of his thoughts. Envy was home.. Wait-- Here. This wasn't his home..

He stood up walking from the bed, and out into the main hallway upstairs.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice bland.

Envy grinned at Ed, Ed looked back at him like he was insane.

"You'll get a cold if you walk around all wet like that, you know.." Ed stated.

Envy shrugged. "Huh?" He blinked in realization. "Are you worried about me, chibi-san?" His grin became wider.

Ed rolled his eyes. "No! And stop grinning all the time.."

Envy shrugged, walking over to an old couch that sat inside the living room of the cabin.

Envy laid out on the couch, stretching.

Ed walked down the stairs, Envy turning his attention to him. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairwell, though, thunder roared above them.

Ed jumped, clutching the stairwell. He breathed for a few seconds, regaining composure.

Envy stared.

Ed glared back at him. "What!"

"Your scared of thunderstorms, are you, chibi-san?" He asked.

"N.. NO!" Ed said, crossing his arms.

Envy raised his eyebrows.

"Stop looking at me!" Ed demanded, blushing.

Envy turned away, a smirk on his face.

Ed walked into the kitchen, looking around through the pantries, only to find no food. He was about to ask Envy for something, when thunder yet again, roared down above them.

Envy shot up, startled, as he heard crashing in the kitchen. "Pipsqueak?" He asked, confused.

Ed was now clutching one of the kitchen chairs, breathing heavily for a few seconds.

He walked back to the couch where Envy lay, and sat near the back of it. "Huummm…" Envy said, staring down at the tiny alchemist.

"What?" Ed mumbled, looking at the door to the outside.

"So, the great full metal alchemist is scared of thunderstorms, huh?" Envy teased.

"No! I'm not! I just don't like the umm.." He thought of a word to say, moving his fingers in the air. "Uhh.. Sound.." He finally, said, looking back up at Envy.

Envy looked down at him with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's.

"You can sit up here with me, if you want." Envy said, moving up to the corner of the couch.

"No!" Edward said, shaking his head. Lightening ripped through the sky right then, thunder booming in afterward. Edward yelped, jumping up.

Envy laughed, covering his face.

Ed sighed defeated, and sat on the couch. Envy smirked, and Ed just moved farther away from him.

"Aw, what's the matter, chibi?" Envy said, mock sadness etched across his face. "You don't want to sit next to me?"

"N-no…" Ed mumbled, turning to face Envy. "It's.. Umm.." Before he could finish, Envy flopped down across the couch, his head on Ed's lap.

He looked up at Ed with his cat-like purple eyes, a smirk on his face.

Ed stared down, in shock and surprised. "WHAT THE HELL, ENVY!" He yelled, but didn't move. Envy yawned, blinking.

"What are you looking so mad about?"

"Your hair is wet.." Ed said quickly.

"Is that all?" Envy asked, pulling more of his hair out of his face.

"No…" Ed started, but when Envy's eyes met his, he turned away sharply. His face felt warm.. What the heck was wrong with him! He wasn't blushing, was he? Oh well.. At least Envy couldn't see..

This place was pretty dark, the only light they got was the occasional lightening strike.

The thunder rumbled again, softer this time, so Ed didn't jump quite as much.

"Well?" Envy asked, prodding the chili's ribs.

"Never mind.." Ed sighed, leaning back against the couch.

They sat in silence for a while, and Envy eventually fell asleep. Ed moved slowly, trying not to disturb the homunculus, and went upstairs.

Remembering Envy was still pretty wet from the rain, he walked to his own make-shift room, grabbing the comforter. He went back down stairs quietly, and draped the blanket over Envy.

Yawning, Ed walked back up the stairs into the room. He rubbed his tired eyes, and went underneath the sheets of his bed.

He moved onto his side, his eyes lazily shutting.

Lightening ripped through the sky one last time before Ed had drifted off to sleep.

-------


	5. Envy's Deception

Silence

---

Plot development.. It hit me as I was typing! XD

And fan girl in this chapter refers not to the fans reading this story, more of alchemy fans. IN XENOTIME. NOT EARTH. XP!

Sorry.. But none of you will ever be in Xenotime.. But if you somehow gain a way to get there.. XDD

TELL ME HOW! Naw, I'm kidding. But not really. O.o

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Thanks for so many reviews! Do you like pancakes?

---

"It's been two days.." Mustang groaned, putting his head on his desk.

"Three." Hawkeye corrected, putting a stack of paperwork on the desk.

"It's as if.. He's disappeared." Roy rubbed his head.

"He'll show up. Maybe he's just given himself the 'vacation' you said he'd needed." Hawkeye shrugged, reading over Roy's past report.

"I don't know.. It doesn't sound like Ed to just jump up and leave like this, you know?" Roy asked, looking at Hawkeye.

"Sir, you know he can take care of himself. Even in the state he is now.." She sighed, looking out the window.

"You shouldn't worry." Hawkeye finished.

"SIR!" Havoc ran in, soaked from the rain.

Riza and Roy raised their eyebrows.

"It's about Full metal," He stated, pulling out a vial of a red substance.

"What is that..?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"Blood."

Riza paled. "You mean…?"

"Ed's."

With that, a search party had begun. But not even the military would figure out where Ed was currently staying.

---

"Havoc..?" Roy asked, walking down the hallway of H.Q.

"Yes..?" He asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Just how did you come to find Ed's blood in the first place?"

Havoc averted his eyes, cringing.

Roy grabbed him by the shirt, glaring. "If you know what happened, I suggest you tell me now. Or.. You don't even want to think about the things I can do now that I'm fuehrer." A sadistic look crossed his face, and Havoc shivered.

"Okay! I.. Saw who kidnapped Ed.. I had been walking out to get some cigarettes.. And.."

Roy stared at Havoc in shock. "If you knew what had happened, why didn't you tell anyone? And how long have you known, anyway!"

Havoc sighed, looking at the floor. "I didn't even know it was him! At first, anyway.. I couldn't tell who took him, but it looked like a girl.. I think." Havoc thought, rubbing his chin.

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Crazed fan girl of the great alchemist, perhaps?"

Havoc shook his head. "No.. Even if he is famous, I doubt anyone would go to such great lengths to meet him in person.. And they hit him a couple of times. It's how I got the blood…" He shuddered.

Roy nodded. "You sure you don't remember what the person looked like?"

Havoc scratched his head. "It had been raining.. I couldn't really see anything.."

"Well.. At least we sort of know who to look out for.. A girl."

----

"Any chance you'd know why a great military search for Full Metal has started?" Dante asked, her face contrasted so angrily, it seemed impossible that she could even talk.

Envy shook his head. "I haven't seen him."

"You lying," She hissed, cupping his jaw in her hands.

Envy looked her in the eyes, glaring. "I told you, I don't know. I haven't seen him."

She scratched his face with her nails, then stepped back. "As of now, your stone supply is off." She sat in a chair in the giant room, eyes narrowing.

"Until you find the runt and bring him to me, ALIVE, I want you out of my sight." She waved her hand, motioning for him to leave.

"I told you, I don't know where he is! Don't accuse me of something I didn't do." Envy spat, then walked out of the room.

Waiting to hear the door shut, Dante stood up shakily. "Wrath," She called out, a smile on her face.

Wrath walked in slowly, his auto mail clicking with every step.

"Yes?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I need you to do something for me.." She cackled, running her fingers through his hair.

----

"Chibi!" Envy called out, and frowned when he got no reply.

"Ed..?" He asked one more time, before going up the stairs.

Ed was on his back, with his stomach exposed, dreaming about food. His stomach growled angrily, which made him groan in his sleep.

Envy walked in the room, crossing his arms. "Still asleep..?" He grumbled. The sheets were tossed down below Ed's feet, and the comforter was down stairs where it had been the night before.

Envy shrugged. He crawled in bed next to Ed, lightly poking Ed's ever agitated stomach.

Ed swatted his hand away, mumbling something about pancakes.

"Pancakes..?" Envy questioned. What were pancakes..?

Was that a kind of food? Envy thought, staring at the sleeping alchemist.

"Chibi?" He whispered in Ed's ear seductively. "Wake up.."

Ed's eyes opened slowly, blinking a couple of times. "Whuh..?" He mumbled, turning his gaze to Envy, who had draped his arms around him.

"ENVY!" He shrieked, struggling to get out of the homunculus's grasp. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Envy pouted, putting his face closer to Ed's.

Ed moved as far as possible from Envy, which wasn't that far. He was now on the edge of the bed.

"Chibi.." He said in a sing-song voice, nuzzling Ed's shoulder.

Ed's eyes widened, a blush creeping across his face. "LET GO!" He screamed.

Envy pulled his arms away, dropping the chibi onto the floor.

Ed got up quickly, breathing heavily. What to do..? His mind yelled at him. Run. Yeah.. Run. That sounded good.

Before Envy could even ask Ed what pancakes were, Ed had darted out of the room.

"Chibi… Don't run.." Envy sighed, turning over on the bed. Great. Now he had to go find the little guy before he ran away and ruined his plans.

He jumped up, walking after Ed.

Ed had reached the halfway point, or so he thought, of the dirt path that led from the cabin. "It has to come to a town somewhere," He mumbled, then stopped running.

"Okay.." He breathed in, walking at a quick pace. "There's no way he'll catch up."

"Who'll catch up?" Envy asked, standing behind Ed.

"AGH!" Ed screamed, falling over from surprise, but quickly backed from Envy.

"Aw.. Chibi, why'd you run away?" Envy asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"You can't keep me trapped there forever!" Ed yelled. "Mustang and everyone will realize I'm missing! They'll send a search party, I know they will." Ed said, reassuring himself more than Envy.

Envy glared, knocking Ed to the ground with his foot. "You don't leave until I get bored of you." His sadistic grin then placed itself on his face. "Then.."

Ed gulped. Okay.. Maybe running hadn't been such a good idea.

Envy stopped talking, sensing Ed's fear. He laughed for a few seconds, and Ed twitched.

Envy stopped grinning, putting a hand down.

Ed glared at his hand, refusing to get up.

Envy sighed, shaking his head. "Fine." He said, picking Ed up, and dragging him back to the cabin.

"I can walk!" Ed yelped finally, wriggling to get out of Envy's grasp. Envy dropped him yet again, an amused look on his face.

Ed got up gruffly, glaring at Envy.

"Your cuter when your not angry all the time, chibi."

Ed glared, fighting a blush that wanted to settle across his face. "Shut up." He hissed, walking past Envy.

Envy walked after him, ruffling Ed's hair.

"Don't." He growled.

"Hey.. What are pancakes?" Envy asked, ignoring Ed.

"Huh?" Ed asked, completely taken aback by Envy's question.

"What are pancakes?" Envy repeated, annoyed.

"A food."

"What kind?"

"Uhm.." Ed thought for a second. "They're like.. Bread kind of.. In syrup.. Wait-- Why are you asking me this?" Ed asked, puzzled.

"Hmm…" Envy thought, once again ignoring the chibi.

Ed settled on glaring at the cabin as it came into view.

"So.. Do they come in bowls?" Envy asked.

"No." Ed said simply, walking faster.

"Don't walk so fast!" Envy said, grinning.

"They come in boxes." Ed finally finished, looking back up at Envy.'

"Bread in a box?" Envy questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"No! It's like.. Powder.."

"Powdered bread? That sounds.. Gross. You sure eat weird things.." Envy grinned.

"No! It's a mix! You mix the stuff and get batter, then cook it, and it's pancakes! Understand?" Ed asked, agitated.

Envy nodded after a second. "Where do you buy these boxes..?"

"Stores.." Ed said, cocking a brow as they reached the cabin.

"Then it's settled." Envy nodded to himself. "We'll have pancakes for dinner. You can show me how to make them!"

"For dinner..?" Ed questioned, then was picked up by Envy.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He snarled, and was thrown into the cabin, Envy locking it.

"I'll be back later!" He grinned manically, running off.

Ed glared at the door, trying to kick it in. "DAMN YOU, PALMTREE!" He yelled, clutching his hair.

Another horrible day trapped in this cabin..

His stomach growled, and he paled. "Augh.." He said simply, covering it with his hands.

"He better come back soon.." Ed hissed.

-------


	6. Disaster In The Kitchen

Silence

---

Baseball games.. I'm going to the Kansas vs. Rangers one. Not sure how fun it'll be, considering it's been nearly a hundred degrees lately.

But.. Eh. It might be fun. Have to look on the bright side of things.. XD

I'm not writing the next chapter until I get eight reviews.. Because I'm evil. And that's how life works sometimes. XDD

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.. And never will.

----

"I wonder what's happening to him at this moment.." Hawkeye sighed, looking out the window. "I should've gone over that day, maybe.. Maybe I could've kept him from getting kidnapped.."

"Riza, don't blame yourself." Roy said, walking over to her. She blushed faintly, looking him in the eyes.

Roy leaned in, and then..

"SIR!" Havoc and Fuery yelled, running in.

Roy and Riza hit heads with each other, Roy turned his gaze menacingly at them.

"Yes..?" He hissed.

They looked at each other, gulping.

"Ah.. It's um.. Not important.." Fuery said, inching out of the room.

Havoc saluted, then sprinted off.

Roy rubbed his temples, sighing.

------

Wrath neared the cabin, looking around it. It seemed to be empty, but.. He tensed up when he heard yelling from inside.

Cautiously, he walked closer, putting his ear to the door.

"THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!"

Wrath raised his eyebrows. Well.. That was Ed.

"Chibi… Are you sure we should do this?"

Envy's voice.

"Look what you did! Now my hands are sticky!"

Wrath looked at the door, puzzled. What was going on?

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT, ENVY!"

Again, Ed's voice.

"Why are you so mad, chibi? I'm the one doing all the work." He heard Envy laughing from inside the cabin.

Wrath blushed, listening intently.

"AUGH! WHY'D YOU PUT THAT ON MY FACE!" More of Ed yelling.

Wrath raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure we're doing this right?" Envy said over Ed yelling.

"Yes! I told you what to do, but you didn't listen-- WAIT! DON'T PUT THAT IN THERE!"

Wrath moved away from the cabin, his eyes wide.

"Sorry chibi! How was I supposed to know? Here, let me see.." He heard Envy say, and more of Ed's yells as something seemed to explode in the house.

"Oops… Hah, you're a dirty little shrimp, aren't you?" He heard Envy's voice echo in the house.

"It's your fault!" He heard Ed yell.

Wrath backed from the cabin slowly, clutching his ears. "I've got to get out of here!" He said loudly, tearing off through the woods.

------

"Your sure..?" Dante said, her eyes wide.

Wrath nodded. "The cabin, like you told me.. Envy was there with Ed.. And.." His face turned beat red.

"What is it?" Dante asked suspiciously.

He fidgeted a few minutes before whispering something in her ear.

She stared in shock.

"Wha…?" Escaped from her mouth as she stared into space.

"HOW COULD HE BETRAY ME FOR THAT.. That.." She couldn't even finish, Wrath left the room quickly, fearing Dante's wrath. (XD)

----

(What really happened)

Ed had laid out on the couch for a few hours, feeling sick. He hadn't eaten in so long.. His fingers were starting to look appetizing.

He quickly lost the thought as Envy slammed the door open, an insane grin on his face. "I got the pancake stuff." He said simply, running off into the kitchen.

Ed followed quickly behind, dieing for any type of food right then.

---

"Okay.." Ed mumbled, all the ingredients laid out on the counter. Envy stood behind him, looking confused.

Ed took out a bowl, grabbing the box.

He looked at the back of the box, studying the ingredients.

"Are you sure this is how you make the bread stuff..?" Envy asked, picking up eggs that he'd bought.

"Yes!" Ed snapped, flinching as he read the word 'milk'.

"I'm using water."

"But I bought milk.."

"WATER!" Ed said, pouring it.

Envy stared, as Ed dumped the mixture in, stirring it. "See?" He pointed, as it slowly became a brown looking blob.

Envy looked sick.

"What about this..?" Envy said, dropping starch into the brown liquid.

"THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!"

Envy dropped it, looking sheepish. "Okay.."

Ed picked up a big bag of flour, fiddling with the opening on the bag.

"Chibi… Are you sure we should do this?"

"Yeah.." Ed said, still trying to tear it open.

"Here, let me do it," Envy said, ripping it open as flour moved out everywhere, knocking Ed's hands into the bowl.

"Look what you did! Now my hands are sticky!"

Envy grinned, grabbing Ed's hands. "What's it taste like?" He mumbled, licking Ed's fingers, then a sour look covered his face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT, ENVY!"

Envy coughed a couple of times, looking sick. The blushing chibi stirred in the mass of flour, eyeing Envy.

"Read out what's next, will you?" Ed asked tiredly.

"Umm.. Eggs, flower, and uhm.. No, not like that, here let me see," Envy mumbled, grabbing the eggs, ruffling Ed's hair.

"Knock it off, Envy." Ed hissed angrily.

"Why are you so mad, chibi? I'm the one doing all the work." Envy cackled.

Ed growled, punching Envy's arm. Envy dropped the eggs as Ed looked up at him to make a smart ass remark, eggs splattering across his clothes and shirt.

"AUGH! WHY'D YOU PUT THAT ON MY FACE!" Ed said, backing away, shaking off the egg.

"Are you sure we're doing this right?" Envy asked, putting ginger into the mix, looking at the disgusting batter.

"Yes! I told you what to do, but you didn't listen-- WAIT! DON'T PUT THAT IN THERE!"

Ed then snatched the ginger away from Envy, sighing.

"Sorry chibi! How was I supposed to know? Here, let me see.." Envy said, grabbing the sugar, but accidentally knocking the other bag of flour over.

Ed was then covered in flour, coughing up a storm.

"Oops… Hah, you're a dirty little shrimp, aren't you?" Envy laughed, tapping Ed's hair as flour exploded everywhere.

"It's your fault!" Ed yelled angrily.

----

(An hour later…)

"Pancakes!" Ed said happily, putting a large plate of them in front of himself.

They were all horribly misshapen and oddly colored, but it was food!

Ed dumped syrup all over them, eating them up in about two minutes.

Envy stared at Ed. He was reluctant to try these.

Prodding them with his fork, he stared at them.

Ed pushed his plate away, lying his head on the table.

He was happy and fed.. And wanted to sleep at the moment.

Envy put syrup on his, tasting them for a second. "They're okay.." He said in-between chews, swallowing.

He put his plate away, yawning.

"Chibi!" He said loudly, pointing at Ed.

Ed was so used to being called Chibi by now, it didn't bother him as much. "Yeah?" He said simply, pulling egg from his hair.

"You do need a bath." He said slyly.

"Yeah.." Ed answered absent-mindedly.

Envy grinned staring at Ed.

Ed looked up, cocking a brow.

Envy walked closer, the sadistic grin still on his face.

Ed backed up, blinking. "What are you..?" He started to say, but Envy grabbed him.

"I know!" He said excited.

Ed pulled away, staring.

"Huh?"

"THE RIVER!" Envy yelled, grabbing Ed once again.

-----

Stops here… XDD


	7. The River

Silence

---

Thanks for so many reviews! Whoo..

Umm.. Hm. I was busy drawing on my DA account lately, and my sister randomly told me we'd be spending most of the day tomorrow at the mall.

Realizing I probably couldn't update tomorrow, I decided to do it tonight.

Thanks again loyal reviewers, here is the next chapter in the story..

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. Don't sue me.. TT-TT

---

Gluttony walked into the main room of Dante's mansion, gnawing on his fingers.

"Gluttony.." Dante purred, resting her head on her hand.

He looked up, his hand not leaving his mouth.

"Are you hungry?" She asked coyly.

He nodded, his dumb child like face growing into a smile.

"Wrath!" Dante called, and Wrath quickly made his way into the room, keeping a small distance between himself and Gluttony.

"Show him the cabin. I want nothing left of it, understand me? If Envy is there.." Her face darkened, a glint in her eyes.

Wrath nodded, Gluttony sat down, rumbling the mansion.

"If the Full metal alchemist happens to be there, too, bring him to me. UNHARMED." She said harshly, looking at Gluttony.

They nodded, exiting the room.

----

Envy poked the water with his fingers, staring at it.

Ed washed his hands, staring at Envy. "What are you doing?"

"It's been so long since I've last swam.. I don't remember how." Envy stated plainly.

Ed shrugged, tossing his red coat aside. "You don't have to get in, you know. Stay in the shallow or something."

"But Chibi.." Envy said, sighing.

Ed slipped off his boots, dipping his feet in. He laid down on the grassy bank, a lazy expression on his face.

Envy looked at him, bemusedly. "Does it feel that good?" He asked, putting his feet in and then moving them right back out.

"It's cold."

"So?" Ed said, getting up. He pulled the tie out of his hair, and it fell past his shoulders.

Envy stared at him.

"You look like a girl with your hair down."

"At least I don't look like a cross dressing palm tree.." Ed hissed, dunking his head in the water, pulling the egg and who knows what else out.

Envy glared, jumping on top of Ed and holding his head in the water.

"Watch your mouth, chibi!" He growled, and flinched as Ed dug his nails across his arm.

"HEY!" He said loudly, before Ed kicked him and they toppled into the river.

Ed swam over to the bank, coughing up water. "BASTARD! YOU COULD'VE DROWNED ME!" He screamed, turning to look for Envy.

"Huh..?" He muttered, looking for the sin.

Well, he'd said he couldn't swim, right?

"Envy..?" Ed called out before swimming to the middle of the river.

His eyes widened as he felt a hand grab his thigh. "AUGH!" He splashed back to the bank, breathing heavily.

Envy surfaced halfway from the water, shifting his eyes around.

"It's dark underwater." He said finally, going back under.

Ed finally caught his breath, then moved a few inches, running his fingers through his hair.

Envy surfaced again, on the other side of the bank.

"The waters kind of nice.." He hummed, floating on his back.

Ed rolled his eyes, getting out of the water and lying on the bank, sighing.

Envy finally crawled out of the water, and rolled right next to Ed.

Ed moved away, a glare on his face.

Envy looked at Ed confused, a frown forming on his face.

"Chibi.." He whimpered, wrapping his arms around Ed.

"Knock it off, Envy." Ed hissed, moving away.

Envy pouted.

"Why are you being so rude, shrimp?"

Ed's eye twitched at the word shrimp, but he kept his cool. "Just a few minutes ago, you tried to drown me! Now you want to.. Uhh.." He swallowed. "CUDDLE..?"

Envy played with one of his stray locks of green hair, looking up at Ed.

He grinned his usual sadistic grin, and Ed glared.

"I'm going back to the stupid cabin." Ed said finally, standing up.

Envy jumped to his feet, eyes narrowing. "No your not. You don't leave until I want to."

Ed looked at Envy, hatred slowly filling his eyes.

Envy tackled Ed, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Don't get so mad, chibi! Weren't you just dying to get out of the house?"

Ed gritted his teeth, looking away from Envy.

"Yes.." He mumbled after a second. He felt awkward with Envy on top of him like this. He started to push him off, when Envy rolled off of him.

Envy sighed happily, putting his hands underneath his head.

It was nice out here, Ed had to admit. The sun was just barely setting over the woods, rays of light gleaming through the leaves.

Ed turned and rolled on his stomach, resting his head in the crook of his arms. His eyes slowly closed, feeling the rays of the sun hug around him.

Envy stretched out, enjoying the silence of this place. No Dante yelling.. No Wrath bugging him.. No Gluttony making disgusting noises as he ate, just silence.

He could get used to living out here.

----

Too bad it wouldn't last long.

Gluttony ate through the remainder of the kitchen pantry, an annoyed look on his face. "Where's the rest of the food..?" He asked sadly, then turned his gaze to Wrath.

Wrath looked around for Ed, or Envy, anyone other than Gluttony.

Gluttony licked his lips, then charged at Wrath.

"STOP!" Wrath screamed, dodging Gluttony, who knocked one of the support beams of the cabin down.

One of the walls crashed to the ground, Gluttony hissing angrily as his face healed.

Wrath quickly left the cabin, followed Gluttony who had his teeth bared.

-----

Envy opened his eyes, noticing it was dark.

He was about to get up, when he felt someone lying right next to him.

Envy blinked a couple of times, realizing it was Ed.

Ed shivered violently in his sleep, and Envy remembered his clothes had never completely dried. He got up, popping his back, then picking Ed up.

Ed didn't seem to mind the sudden warmth clutching him. Envy grabbed Ed's coat, wrapping him in it, then started off toward the cabin.

----

Review? XD


	8. Feverish

Silence

----

Hmm.. Envy's 'song' ish thing.. Think of the 'Chia Pet' commercials that come on every Christmas.

Hmm.. Thanks a lot for the reviews! Eeee… They make me all fuzzy inside.

XD Ah ummm… And another voting thing.

Here it is….

Should there be a lemon?

Say yes or no in a review.

I've never written one before, so.. O.o

Disclaimer: Don't own.

----

Ed awoke in a different room. He shot up from the couch he was laying on currently, looking around.

It looked like an office of some kind..

Had he been rescued from Envy? An odd feeling swept over him, his stomach tightening.

What was wrong..? Am I sick? He thought idly, placing his hand on his forehead. He was a little warm, but nothing dangerous.

Getting off the couch, he glanced across the room. He hadn't noticed the mounds of dust and mold growing in the room before.. He moved across the floorboards, them creaking with his every step.

He left the room, blinking. This place made no since.. Where was he?

He walked down the hallway a bit, staring at a poster board. Now he knew where he was.

"Hospital.." He said simply, light glaring down from a hole in the roof.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Chibi!" Envy said in a sing-song voice, tackling Ed from one of the hallways.

The floor couldn't take the impact, and it broke underneath the two, Ed yelling something about 'personal space' and 'GET THE HELL OFF ME, ENVY!'.

Crashing to what seemed the second floor, or at least half of it, Ed stared wide-eyed at the ceiling for a few seconds, shock overtaking him.

"Edo?" Envy asked, lightly poking him.

Ed blinked a couple of times, then shoved Envy off of him.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" He screamed, waving his hands in the air to express his point.

Envy cocked his head, a sad expression over his face.

"Why would I kill my little alchemist?" He said with a grin.

"What do you mean, 'my'?" Ed said, backing up. "AND I'M NOT LITTLE!" He hissed.

Envy furrowed his brows.

"Your yelling it starting to give me a headache, chibi." He cupped his hands over his ears, making an odd face.

Ed stared at Envy with a disturbed expression.

"Don't do that." He said after a few minutes.

Envy stopped, putting his hands by his sides, looking at Ed's boots.

"Why aren't' we at the uh.. Cabin?" Ed asked.

Envy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't look up at Ed.

Ed figured out Envy wasn't going to say much else, so he walked over to an opening in the wall, staring out at the sky. Most of the hospital had been destroyed, and not just because of Ed and Envy's 'fall'.

He sat, staring off into space. Envy shuffled his feet on the floor, then walked over to Ed, sitting down as well.

"Do you miss your home?" Envy asked bluntly after a long moment of silence.

Ed thought. Hmm.. He didn't really miss Mustang. Who'd miss him, anyway? Riza.. Yeah, he missed her a little. The rest of the military..? Armstrong? His eyes widened and he shook his head. Definitely, he didn't miss him.

He missed Al, but..

Envy tugged on Ed's hair, blinking. "So?"

"Uhm.." Was all Ed said, before realizing his hair was still down.

He looked around awkwardly for a few seconds, then shot a glare at Envy.

"Where's my hair tie?" He asked.

"Oops." Envy said, grinning.

Ed crossed his arms, lying his head on his knee.

Envy stared, then tipped Ed over with his foot.

Ed muttered something, then stood up, moving from Envy.

"I was thinking of heading to central," Envy said with blank voice.

Ed turned to him, his mouth practically hitting the floor.

Envy turned to him, a funny looking grin on his face.

Ed raised his eye brow. What is he thinking..? He thought, a chill heading up his spine.

"But because of my kindness," He said, the smirk not leaving his face. "You've got to repay me.'

"Wait! You're the one that kidnapped me, starved me practically, tried to drown me, and you expect me to REPAY YOU!" He yelled, clutching his head.

"Yes." Envy said, in a serious voice for once.

"And you have to do whatever I want…" Envy said slyly.

Ed moved back closer against the wall, his eyes narrowed.

"Envy.." He started, thinking of a threat. Envy stood up. Okay.. He had one.

Envy got up and started walking towards Ed, the smirk turning into a sadistic look.

Ed lurched back from the wall, clapping his hands. A piece of metal that had been broken from the ceiling instantly turned to a knife.

He picked it up, still moving across the room.

Envy look unfazed by the knife, still walking closer.

"Stay away, alright?" Ed growled, continuing to walk towards the exit.

Envy laughed, his white teeth showing. "Your trying to run, huh?" In the blink of an eye, Envy lunged toward the door.

Ed clapped his hands again, placing them on the floor. Before Envy could move, spikes going through him. Ed felt guilty for a second, but the feeling was tossed aside as he began running through the hospital.

He wasn't even sure where he was, but.. Ed knew he needed to get out of here, and get back to Central. He skidded to a halt as he reached the outside of the hospital, a dreaded feeling draping itself upon him.

He'll know where to find me… He started walking, staring at the ground. Even if he got back to Central, he would try and kill him.. Or worse.. For the rest of his life..

And what was so great about Central, anyway? They probably weren't even looking for him..

Who would? He was useless. He hadn't been on a mission in so long, Roy and everyone were probably..

Glad to be ridden of him..

He covered his face with his hands, and dropped on his knees, only a couple of steps away from the hospital.

Envy should've just killed him.. Then he wouldn't feel like this. None of this would've happened..

"Chibi.." He heard an irritated voice behind him, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Ed?" The voice asked again, but by now he was too dizzy to notice. For a second, he felt light-headed, then saw the ground rushing to him.

"He fainted?" Envy asked, blinking. Well, this wasn't expected. He lifted Ed up, and put a hand on his forehead.

"Uhh.." Escaped his mouth, as he moved his hand away. Well, no wonder.

Ed was burning up.

"Nothing a hospital in Central can't take care of," He said simply, the sly look returning to his eyes.

"You can repay me after you're better."

-----


	9. Hospital Hell

Silence

----

Writer's block.. It kills me! XDD

Mmm.. Well, not much to say here besides review.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

---

Ed groaned, pulling covers up over his eyes. The damn sun.. And why was it so hot in here? Burning.. He kicked the covers away, only to have them pulled back up.

What the hell?

He opened his eyes, then blinked.

"Full metal." A voice said, almost cheerily.

An evil voice..

One he knew too well.

"Colonel?" He said. Hmm.. Well, not really said, but croaked. His voice sounded like someone took their nails over a chalkboard. He coughed a bit, trying to get his voice back to normal.

"It's fuehrer." Roy said, rolling his eyes. "And you shouldn't move too much. Your fever has gotten worse, a while ago, it was about.. 101." He guessed, shrugging.

Ed's eyes widened, the words hitting him like a speeding truck. "101!" He yelled, sitting up. Everything felt woozy after that, and he slowly moved back onto the bed, coughing.

Mustang blinked, taken a bit aback. "Um.." Was all he managed to say.

"How'd you find me?" Ed whispered.

"Ahh.." Roy said laughing. "Such an odd story.. A middle aged woman had held you captive. You don't look like you've had much food since then.." He added, looking at Ed's ribs. "She dropped you off here."

"She..?" Ed asked. Hadn't Envy..?

"Yes. Did she drug you?" Roy asked surprised.

"Uh.. No.." Ed said, snuggling his head further into the pillow. "It's.. Nothing."

Roy nodded, then a nurse walked in.

"Hm.. Well, my time with you seems to be up. I'll visit tomorrow, Edward." He waved as he left, smiling a genuine smile.

Ed stared blankly. Ok..? Roy being nice.. Right.. Was the world ending?

The nurse walked over to Ed's bed, looking down at him.

"Yes?" Ed asked, irritated. He didn't feel like being stared down at, especially in his condition now.

"That was a close one, Chibi-san." The nurse sighed, grinning.

Ed stared in disbelief as the so called 'nurse' transformed into Envy.

"AGH!" He yelled, then went into a coughing fit.

"Chibi.." Envy cooed, putting a finger over his lips. "Don't be so loud, you might attract attention."

Ed glared up at Envy, then slapped his hand away. "Go Envy, or I'll get someone in here." He hissed.

"Like who?" Envy said, looking more sadistic.

Ed flinched, then turned away. "Just leave me alone."

"Why?" Envy sighed, plopping down on the bed. "Do you not want me to spend time with you while your sick?"

"No!" Ed growled, covering his head with the pillow.

Envy pouted, tugging on the pillow. "Chibi…" He said once again. When he got no response, he pulled the pillow away, then brought his face inches away from Ed's.

Ed stared up, malice filling his eyes. He was so tired of being treated like a dog, hate couldn't even begin to explain it. The worst part was, he probably couldn't fight back at the moment. Most of the room was distorted.

"Chibi?" Envy questioned, putting his hand on Ed's forehead. "You don't look so good anymore."

Ed laid his head on the mattress, staring across the room.

"Then, I have no choice." Envy sighed, getting up.

FINALLY. Ed's mind yelled with joy. He'll leave me alone.

"You need to give me your arm, chibi." Envy said from across the room. Ed turned his attention to Envy, who now held a five inch needle.

The only thing his mind could say was..

OH. SHIT.

He jumped across the room, breathing heavily. "DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT THING!" He yelled, using the comforter as a shield.

"Chiiibbbiii…" He repeated, looking at Ed then at the needle. "It'll fix you."

"No! It could be poisonous! YOUR LYING!" Ed hissed, then held his head as it started throbbing from all the yelling.

Envy jumped over the bed, then turned upside down on his back, grinning like a mad man. "Please chibi?"

"No!" Ed groaned, now against the wall. Envy sighed, pinning Ed against the wall.

"Don't touch me.." Ed growled, reaching his hand out to Envy, as he quickly jabbed him with needle.

"Ow!" Ed yelled, clutching his arm.

Envy tossed the needle over his shoulder, slightly tapping his forehead on Ed's. Ed flinched at the sudden contact, but didn't move.

"Your still warm, chibi-san." Envy concluded.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Duh! Shots don't just work like magic.. It takes time.." He said, then held his eyes closed for a second as his head throbbed.

Envy looked back at the cabinet, furrowing his brows. "Should I give you another?" He mumbled, scratching his head.

"Don't overdose me with stuff! Are you trying to kill me?" Ed hissed, his eyes wide.

"Uhm.." Envy thought, and Ed paled.

"You alright there, chibi?" Envy asked, blinking.

Ed coughed in his hands, then glared up at Envy. "I'd be fine if you'd just go away."

Envy was silent, just staring at Ed.

"I'm… Sorry." He said simply, standing up.

"WAH?" Ed yelled bluntly, as Envy unlatched a window in the room and jumped out.

Ed looked over to the window, still short of words.

Envy.. Sorry..?

Could those words go in the same sentence?

How did he know that word, anyway!

Ed came to a conclusion right then.

Either, indeed everyone had been abducted by aliens and replaced;

Or

He was dreaming.

Ed's eyes drooped as he laid on the bed.

Yeah.. Dreaming. He curled up on the mattress, sleep slowly drifting upon him.

-----

Ed woke up the next day, feeling a lot better. He was out of the hospital now, but a feeling nagged at his mind every five seconds.

He hadn't dreamed hurting Envy.

Wait? His face flushed as he walked down the sidewalk.

Envy couldn't be hurt emotionally! That was like.. Cats.. Flying or something. Ed yelped as a cat suddenly plopped onto his head, skittering off down an ally.

"NO! IT IS, THE END OF THE WORLD!" He screamed, running down the sidewalk to get to his home.

An old woman glared from atop one of the buildings. "AND STAY OUT, YOU STUPID CAT!" She yelled, then moved from the windowsill.

Ed reached his dorm, panting like mad, and slammed the door. He breathed in heavily, realizing nothing was going to happen, and walked into the dorm.

Sighing, he looked around the place. It was.. Dusty. And, dirty. He flinched, no way was he ever going to be able to finish all this cleaning by himself.

Shrugging, he walked towards the middle of the room, only to be knocked off his feet by a certain palm tree.

"Edo!" Envy yelled, cuddling the tiny alchemist.

"ENVY!" Ed yelped, but relaxed for a second when he figured Envy wouldn't rip his guts out and paint his blood on the walls.

"I'm so glad your back from that.. Hospital place." Envy grinned, placing his head on the nape of Ed's neck.

Ed stared at the wall, sighing. "Envy.. I wanted to tell you.."

Envy looked up attentively, waiting for Ed to finish.

"I'm sorry.. For umm.." He coughed. "Hurting your umm.. Feelings?" Ed guessed, looking up at Envy.

Envy stared for a second, then a madman's grin was placed on his face.

Ed stared.

"Chibi! Awww.." Envy said, clutching him tighter. Ed gasped from lack of breath, now trying to wriggle out of Envy's grasp.

"I knew it would work.." Envy's mind laughed manically.

Ed flopped onto the carpet breathing precious, precious air.

Envy clapped his hands together, the grin forming back on his face. "Then that's it!"

"What's it..?" Ed asked, looking up.

"We'll go out to dinner, my treat!" He smiled.

Ed stared. "Umm.. I don't think.."

"NONSENCE!" Envy yelled, grabbing Ed's hand. "Let's go."

Ed frowned as he was dragged from his safe, secure dorm.

-----


End file.
